


Never gonna happen

by myshipsareendgame



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: But it's cute I guess, F/M, Love, i have no idea what this is, lots and lots of love, soft dalinar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: On Adolin's wedding day, Navani reflects on a moment in her nephews past
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Dalinar Kholin, Dalinar Kholin/Navani Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Never gonna happen

\- 6 years ago -

The ballroom looked lovely that night. The normally shy and reserved Alethi had found their way on the dance floor. Navani could recognize the rhythm and though she hadn’t moved to it in years, there was a solid chance she could still successfully perform the dance. After all, she spent years in her youth learning to spin, step and sway, all in a proper way of course. It would be terrible to throw those skills away.

Unfortunately, her husband was nowhere to be seen. Gavilar was probably with those Parshendi guests he had invited. He had spent a great amount of his time with them already, what was so important now? Couldn’t he just enjoy the feast like everyone else?

 _Or a little less than some_ others, she thought as she saw Dalinar barely conscious. She was placed far from him, but she wouldn’t want to go near him anyway unless she wanted to scrunch her nose from the uncomfortable smell of alcohol. In their youth, they did dance together. A soldier of a stern face and a young woman with a future of a queen in front of her would nervously rest their palms against each other. It was different now- he not only reeked of wine nowadays but shame and sadness as if he wanted no one near him. But even so, she longed to help him, at least in some way. Someday she might get to do that. Yes, someday.

But it was foolish to think about that now. She had other people to look after, especially the ones that needed to get married soon. Her daughter was a lost cause and her son had married... questionably. Renarin was still young and nervous around girls, but his brother, that was another story. Adolin was tall and handsome and an excellent fighter. He seemed to charm many ladies of the court and even the most serious and uptight young scholars would blush when he'd walk past them.

Navani watched Adolin as he danced with a girl she had seen by his side that night. The young woman seemed impressed by the lad’s knowledge of the dance until he started looking in other directions. More specifically, at other women near him. That’s when the brunette slapped him, before walking away furiously.

_Oh, Adolin and his wandering eye._

He held himself by the left cheek that was now starting to redden as he neared Navani. “You seem to be out of luck tonight”, she said, teasing.

Adolin grabbed a chair to sit next to her. ”Indeed I am, Mashala. I don’t understand, this is the third slap I’ve received this month...”

Third? How many women exactly were in his life? At this point, she didn’t think even her spies could track them all down. That wasn’t all negative though- if he was interested in anything that’s wearing a skirt, then she could get to pick his wife. Of course, he should get to draw the final straw, but there was no harm if she nudged him towards someone in particular. 

“What about one of my wards?” He should marry a smart woman. Though he didn’t possess the sharpest of minds, Adolin was always kind and loving, with a good heart. Intelligence is quality and her nephew deserved the best. 

He snorted. “Pfft. No...”

”Why not?” she asked. “Is it because of the age difference?” He didn’t even have twenty, while her scholars had more than five years on him. He preferred girls his own age, she should’ve noticed. “What about Jasnah’s wards then?”

Adolin’s eyes bulged at that. “Mashala, have you gone insane? Me and Jasnah’s ward? Never gonna happen.” She couldn’t understand why this was a problem for him. Her daughter was an excellent judge of character, perhaps a little too judgmental or precautious, but a good one, never the less. Luckily, he continued.

”I mean, I doubt I’ll ever fall in love with someone you and Jasnah _both_ set me up with, let alone one of your wards. Besides, it may change, but right now I don’t wish for you to choose my relationships. I want to try myself, at least for now.”

* * *

\- Present: The Wedding Day -

Usually, memories of that night stung her, found ways to slowly torture her like poison in veins, but not this time. Not as she watched her nephew and now niece share their first wedding dance. Navani had to simply congratulate herself. Firstly, for not giving up and not letting anything stop her in the way of finding Adolin a good wife. She had planned it for years after all. But secondly, for respecting his desires. When he said he wanted to pick for himself for a while- she let him. Until it did change, as he said was a possibility.

 _Well done Navani_.

When she turned to Dalinar, she saw the corners of his eyes water and ends of his lips twirl. “Gemheart, are you alright?” she asked him. Her husband was one of the last people on Roshar to get so emotional.

“It is beautiful to see your child fall in love.” He whispered and turned to look at her, with an amazed gleam. “Is it not?”

She nodded slowly, gazing at his lips. “Yes, it is beautiful to be in love Dalinar...” She put her hand on his chin and gave him a soft kiss, longer than a peck, but less passionate than some kisses can be. It gave her tingles anyway.


End file.
